


Day One: In My Arms (Battle & War)

by Exalted_Dawn



Series: Chrobin Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: :(, Angst, Character Death, Chrobin Week 2019, F/M, No Happy Ending Fest, No graphic depiction of violence or gore, Not Beta Read, Sadness~, This got a lot sadder than I intended it to be, hello darkness my old friend, sorry readers, yay....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exalted_Dawn/pseuds/Exalted_Dawn
Summary: Post Chapter 10.Robin is hurt. Chrom is alone. This wasn't how he had imagined holding her in his arms for the first time.





	Day One: In My Arms (Battle & War)

Chrom’s arms were trembling now, weakened by fatigue and the cold. The icy rain of the Midmire had been merciless, quickly turning the skin underneath his thin tunic raw as it pounded down on him in relentless waves. 

Every part of him screamed for rest. His feet were lead in his boots, dragging lamely through the mud in his feeble attempt to push onward. Chrom knew from the way his balance pitched and swayed that he must have been making some progress, despite having lost feeling in his legs long ago. That was good. Nothing else mattered as long as he kept moving. He  _ had  _ to keep moving.

Suddenly, as though to mock his efforts, his ankle buckled beneath his weight, nearly sending him tumbling to the ground. However, Naga herself must have taken mercy on him and allowed him to keep his footing. 

Chrom cautiously tested the ground in front of him. He probably tripped on some root or rock underfoot. He didn’t know. The world around him was a blur of black and grey shapes; his vision too hazy to make much sense of anything anymore. 

He was bleeding out, he knew. Chrom had gotten separated from the Shepherds hours ago and, without a healer nearby, the wound in his stomach had been left unattended to. He doubted he’d live to see the dawn. 

He grit his teeth and urged his feet forward, step by step. At this point, his fate was of little consequence. If he had energy enough to wallow in self pity, he had energy enough to keep walking. He wouldn’t allow himself to stall. Not with her life in the balance.

The body in his arms hadn’t stirred, even after his near fumble. He didn’t need to see to know Robin was dying. The warmth of her blood was the only thing that chased the numbness from his hands; every other part of her was as frigid as the Midmire’s storm. 

His heart faltered in his chest. 

This isn’t how he’d imagined his first time holding her in his arms. Some fool part of him had hoped that it might happen late one night when she’d fallen asleep at the desk, and he would carry her to bed. Or perhaps she would have been smiling brightly, dressed up in the finery of her gown as they crossed the threshold on their wedding night. 

But this damned war had stolen yet another hope of his and dashed it against the rocks. It had already taken his sister from him, and now it wanted Robin too. 

He hated that he knew now how light she was in his grip or how perfectly she nestled into his arms in spite of the bulky heft of her coat. He hated that he was forced to suffer this experience alone; that she would never know of or remember the first time her head would rest so close to his heart. 

This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. Robin had already paid this world so much- her past, her time, and her devotion. But now would it demand her life too?

Chrom could feel bile rising in the back of his throat, so he clutched Robin closer to his chest. The sensation of her shallow breath against his neck helped keep him grounded, but only because it served as a grim reminder of what was at stake. 

On the day she accepted his proposal, they’d sworn to see each other through this war and find happiness  _ together _ . Chrom had meant every word of the vows they shared that evening, and now they were the only source from which he drew strength. He wouldn’t let her die —not so long as he drew breath. 

A crack of lightning shattered the sky above him, making the earth tremble in fear. All around him he could hear the crumbling of rock as they broke loose from their spires and fell to the ground below. Any one of them could have struck him down, but by some miracle he and Robin were left unscathed. 

For many moments, he continued on like this; feeling his way blindly through the storm bit by painful bit, only stopping to readjust Robin in his arms when his grip began to fail him. As if by the will of the Midmire itself, no other falling stone threatened to topple him and the ground stayed solid and clear beneath his feet. Perhaps it was protecting them. A silly thought, he knew, but it was a comforting one. 

Chrom couldn’t help the weak smile that played on his lips. If there was one victory to be had today, he hoped it would be this. 

He didn’t know for how long he kept walking. It could have been minutes, or perhaps days, but still every step that took him farther from the death he couldn’t prevent was one that brought him closer to one he hoped he could. And for that he was grateful. 

So when he could no longer hear the pounding of rain in his ear, nor feel the bite of wind against his face, he did not falter. He would not begrudge the loss of his sight nor smell nor taste, so long as his feet kept moving. 

Because to lose Robin would be to lose the chime of her laughter after another triumph.

To lose Robin would be to lose the softness of her palm in his as they secretly clasped hands beneath the table.

To lose Robin… would be to lose the scent of leather and paper, or the sparkle in her eyes, or the taste of her lips on his.

And for all that he’s lost, he could not bare the thought of losing her the most. 

So if the world demanded his senses of him, so be it. So long as he kept moving —so long as she  _ lived _ , that would be enough. That would be more than enough.

* * *

“Frederick…” Lissa’s voice trembled weakly. “We have to do something…”

The knight stared down at the two bodies resting in the tall grass, tangled in each other’s arms as though resting peacefully. He swallowed the knot in his throat. “Milady… what would you propose we do?”

The young princess sunk to her knees at the couple’s side, tears streaming freely down her cheeks as she waved the healing staff over them once, then twice. “I-I don’t know. I-” The blonde’s words were swallowed by sobs. 

Frederick reached forward, attempting to pull Lissa back to her feet, but she clung to the lifeless corpse of her older brother just that much harder. “P-Please, wake up Chrom… Robin… please…”

The older knight turned away, unable to watch anymore. Collecting the forgotten healing staff, he retreated to the field’s edge where the rest of the Shepherds waited.

Once again, they were too late. They had failed. 

**Game Over.**

**Load a Save File?**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Chrobin Week! .... ;w;
> 
> I just found out this morning that it was Chrobin week so my apologies for the late submission! I'd intended to do a quick drabble on Robin and Chrom getting injured and separated from the Shepherds and yeaaaaahhhh.... my apologies TwT Also I didn't have time to beta read so it is what it is XD
> 
> If you enjoyed or want to tell me what you thought, leave a comment below! I always love hearing from you guys!


End file.
